


Nobody's Perfect

by MoonEater



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Memes, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonEater/pseuds/MoonEater
Summary: Uni shenanigans with your fave Frankendummies ❤️
Relationships: Elizabeth Lavenza/Justine Moritz, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein & Elizabeth Lavenza & Henry Clerval, Victor Frankenstein/Robert Walton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. and they were roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order of appearance :
> 
> dread pirate boberts = Walton  
> MegTheNeg = Margaret Seville/Walton
> 
> angellini tortellini = Elizabeth  
> The Best Boi™ = Henry

**dread pirate boberts:** holy shit my new roommate is WILD 

**dread pirate boberts:** save me

 **MegTheNeg:** lmao this is what u get for applying late

 **MegTheNeg:** u procrastinate u have to live w/ a weirdo

 **dread pirate boberts:** when I came in he was asleep??

 **dread pirate boberts:** it's 5pm

 **MegTheNeg:** mood

 **dread pirate boberts:** I guess I woke him up? 

**dread pirate boberts:** he walked right past me and picked up a carton of orange juice 

**dread pirate boberts:** it was just sitting there, on the floor

 **dread pirate boberts:** uncapped 

**MegTheNeg:** noooooooooo

 **dread pirate boberts:** drank the oj, put it back on the floor and went back to sleep 

**dread pirate boberts:** didn't even acknowledge me at all

 **dread pirate boberts:** me, the total stranger! in his room!!

 **MegTheNeg:** welp

 **MegTheNeg:** ur living with a sociopath 

**MegTheNeg:** it was nice knowing u lil bro

* * *

**angellini tortellini:** did ya see what I sent you

 **angellini tortellini:** Vi?

 **angellini tortellini:** hewwo

 **angellini tortellini:** you're asleep aren't ya

 **angellini tortellini:** nerd

 **angellini tortellini:** better not be ignoring me

* * *

**angellini tortellini:** :) :) :) :) 

**The Best Boi™:** wut 👀

 **angellini tortellini:** when was the last time you saw Victor?

 **The Best Boi™:** what did hE DO

 **angellini tortellini:** yesterday I sent him an article about bonobos and he still hasn't said anything

 **angellini tortellini:** bonobos Henry. bonobos

 **The Best Boi™:** we hung out on Tuesday 🤷

 **The Best Boi™:** does that help

 **The Best Boi™:** I mean, he was still breathing

 **angellini tortellini:** Henry you useless twink

 **angellini tortellini:** GO CHECK ON YOUR BOYFRIEND 


	2. serotonin machine broke

**From:** <Victor.Frankenstein@edu.co>

 **To:** <Edward.Waldman@edu.co>

Hi Professor

I'm not feeling very well, so I won't be able to attend today's lecture.

Kind Regards

Victor Frankenstein

**From:** <Edward.Waldman@edu.co>

 **To:** <Victor.Frankenstein@edu.co>

Don't worry about it. I'll put the powerpoint online later on today, just go through it when you're feeling better.

Edward Waldman

* * *

**Fullmetal Dr:** ok i emailed him

 **The Best Boi™:** ...and?

 **Fullmetal Dr:** he said it was fine

 **The Best Boi™:** ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 **The Best Boi™:** see? told you 😘

 **The Best Boi™:** you were just catastrophizing babe

 **Fullmetal Dr:** i guesssss

 **angellini tortellini:** good job Vi

 **Fullmetal Dr:** thanks el

 **angellini tortellini:** feeling any better??

 **Fullmetal Dr:** i mean i still feel like death but not as anxious as before so yeah

 **angellini tortellini:** wanna have lunch together?

 **angellini tortellini:** I have plenty of time today

 **The Best Boi™:** when?

 **The Best Boi™:** I'm only free at like, 2 😕

 **angellini tortellini:** nah, I have Carceral Culture by then

 **angellini tortellini:** Victor?

 **Fullmetal Dr:** ok sure

 **angellini tortellini:** cool! is it alright if Justine comes too

 **Fullmetal Dr:** ofc

 **Fullmetal Dr:** as long as we pick a quiet spot to eat 

**angellini tortellini:** we can do that! 

**angellini tortellini:** meet us @ the Romantics building at 11.30

 **Fullmetal Dr:** ok

 **The Best Boi™:** wow, way to steal my man Elizabeth 

**angellini tortellini:** fuck off Henry

 **The Best Boi™:** u wound me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things: 
>   * Professor Waldman's first name is never mentioned in the novel, and adaptations have various names for him but I don't like any of them, so I ended up naming him after the actor who first played him (the same guy who played Van Helsing in Bela Lugosi's Dracula btw)
>   * you know how Mary Shelley's like, "Victor loves alchemy"? yeah, he'd totally be an FMA weeb don't @ me 
> 



	3. tall, dark and handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Creature...

**The Best Boi™:** so, how was lunch

 **The Best Boi™:** did you have fun without me 🤧🤧

 **angellini tortellini:** yes. 

**angellini tortellini:** aren't you supposed to be in class rn

 **Fullmetal Dr:** ...

 **Fullmetal Dr:** ^^what she said 

**The Best Boi™:** I AM in class

 **The Best Boi™:** I'm just bored af, so I thought I'd check on my two favourite ppl

 **The Best Boi™:** so fight me 😤

 **angellini tortellini:** ugh boys so high maintenance sometimes

 **Fullmetal Dr:** that's not boys it's just henry 

**The Best Boi™:** aww, but you love it?

 **Fullmetal Dr:** yeah yeah i love it

 **Fullmetal Dr:** now go back to class idiot 

**The Best Boi™:** 😳😳😳

 **The Best Boi™:** love u too ❤️

 **angellini tortellini:** wow that's gay

 **Fullmetal Dr:** <3

* * *

**Safiye E. :** Meg, can I ask you something? 

**Margaret W. :** Sure, what's up?

 **Safiye E. :** Have you noticed that one guy who likes to sit on the floor next to the classics section?

 **Margaret W. :** Honey, that could be half the student body. You've really got to be more specific.

 **Safiye E. :** Long dark hair, nose perpetually stuck in a book, exudes a general air of existential dread... Ring any bells?

 **Margaret W. :** Oh, yeah, I know him. Did he do something? Do I need to kick his ****? Because I will Safiye, I will.

 **Safiye E. :** No, no, nothing like that! I was just wondering, have you seen him like, eat, or something?

 **Margaret W. :** What's that? Have I seen him what, now?

 **Safiye E. :** Yes, well, yeah! Maybe it sounds a bit silly, but I've just noticed him on my last few shifts, and I'm starting to get slightly concerned. He spends so much time at the library, but doesn't seem to ever get up to get some food or go to the loo. He just sits there in his little corner, all hunched over, horrible back posture, and barely moves an inch for hours at a time. That can't possibly be good for you, right? 

**Margaret W. :** Well, he's definitely an odd one. Strikes me as the broody, lone wolf type, but maybe he's just trying to get a start on his readings while everybody else's still settling in.

 **Safiye E. :** I guess... 

**Margaret W. :** Look, if you're genuinely worried, I'd say talk to him. What's the worst that could happen? 

**Safiye E. :** I could make a fool of myself? And anyway, talk to him and say what? "Hi there, so sorry to bother you, but you look like you're going to keel over and die at any moment, and I really can't have you fainting on my watch, are you feeling quite alright?"

 **Margaret W. :** That's about it, yeah. Maybe offer him a cup of tea.

 **Safiye E. :** Meg, you're not helping!

 **Margaret W. :** Sorry kiddo, if you're worried, that's the only advice I have. Talk to him.

 **Safiye E. :** I'd just like to point out that I 100% do not get paid enough for this.

 **Margaret W. :** Oh, you sweet summer child, no one gets paid enough for half the **** we have to deal with. Welcome to the life of a public servant! On Wednesdays, we wear pink. 


End file.
